Carry on my Wayward Son?
by Mmrpiper
Summary: Rachel Berry's life was eveything she wanted. Living in New York, going to one of the most prestigious schools. Until one night she experiences something that will change her life forever. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Terrified. There was only a few times that Rachel was truly and utterly terrified in her life. The first time was when she moved to New York, just fresh out of high school in a strange new town without anyone. That scared her to wit's end. The second time was the pregnancy scare she had, being pregnant was awful in itself but not knowing if it was Brody's or Finn's was worst. But nothing could prepare her from the situation she was having, this didn't just terrify her. This scared her.

Shakily she grabbed her comforter from her bed and wrapped herself in it. Huddled in the corner she prayed for it too stop. This excessive banging that sounded through out her apartment. It started the night Kurt and Brody left for spring break, deciding she rather stay by herself than encounter Finn at home she opted to stay. So that morning she said goodbye to Kurt and Brody and found herself alone, once again in New York. Except this time she wasn't as afraid, until the sun went down.

She was in the kitchen she was about to sit down to eat dinner when she heard this loud bang from upstairs, brushing it off as her neighbors she went back to eating. Except, the banging didn't stop and it kept getting louder and louder. Finally she stopped trying to eat and left her apartment to go upstairs and ask her neighbors if they could stop with the banging. But when she made it up there, the apartment that was right above hers, had newspapers. Stacks of them. No one was home, and it looked like they hadn't been home for a while. Deciding to knock anyways, she stood there for about 15 minutes when she confirmed that it was true. No one was home, and that banging noise surely you would be able to hear it, if it was coming from this apartment. But the apartment was quiet and so were all the other ones on that floor.

Confused and slightly freaked out she ran down to her apartment, slammed the door shut and locked it. Not even 5 minutes back in her apartment the banging resumed. Except this time, it was louder than ever. So loud it left a ringing in her ears. Desperate for relieve she walked to the radio and turned it up as high as it would go before the static would start. She paused and satisfied that she couldn't hear the noise anymore she went back to the kitchen table to finish her now cold dinner. Just before she was about to sit down the radio cord was ripped from the wall and not a second later the radio flung from the dresser and bashed into the wall across from it. The wall right next to her head.

Breathing heavily she stared at was once her radio. It was in pieces, it had flew so fast that when it hit the wall it broke into pieces and left a huge hole in the plaster. That was it, she ran to her bedroom, piled everything she could in front of the door and tucked herself into the corner. Taking a huge breath she tried to think of every possible reason, anything logical that could explain what could happen but she was stumped. It was at that moment the banging started up again once more.

Rachel shook with fear, what the hell was going on? This had never happened before. Her apartment was quiet and felt like home. Now it had this horrible banging and felt like prison. Crying, she looked around for her cell phone. She knew only one person that was in New York that would come immediately. Dialing the numbers she waited, she sighed in relief when the phone stopped ringing.

"Hello."

With a shaking breath she whispered, "Shelby. Mom, its me. Something is very wrong here can I please come stay with you?"

* * *

**A/N : HELLO :) Glee and Supernatural are two of my favorite shows and I thought it would be fun to combine them! So here is my attempt in doing so. So sorry for the chapter being so short, but I'm just testing the waters. Review and let me know what you think. Until then Happy Reading :)**

**-Piper**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel gripped the piece of paper close to her. She compared the address on the paper to the one in front of her. It was the right one. She grabbed her duffle bag and swung it over her shoulder and walked through the double doors. Not meeting anyone's glance she hastily walked to the elevators and pressed the button. Once inside she let out the breathe she was holding. She didn't understand why she was so nervous, it was just her mother after all. The mother that gave her up for money and then years later tried to make contact just to decided it was too hard and left once more, just after she adopted a new daughter. Yeah she shouldn't be nervous at all. Before she knew it she was standing in front of 127, finger hovering just above the door bell. Squeezing her eyes shut in hopes if would give her some kind of courage she quickly pressed the door bell.

No soon had she done so, the door swung open to reveal Shelby.

"Rachel, I'm so glad you're here. Please come in. Make yourself at home." Shelby said moving out of the way and gesturing inside.

"Thank you." replied Rachel. Walking inside she sat down her duffle bag next to the couch and sat down. Fiddling her fingers she looked up at Shelby. "I'm sorry I called so last minute, it's just..there was something strange going on at my apartment. There was banging noise and things were starting to fly off of where they were placed!" Becoming hysterical she stopped talking and took deep breathes. she shut her eyes once more and repeated in her head to calm down. But she was anything but calm, she nervous by being here and still scared of what happen not an hour before. Feeling Shelby walk by and sit next to her, she opened her eyes.

"What happened Rachel? What was going on at your apartment, were you hurt?" asked Shelby grabbing Rachel's hands and holding on tightly too them.

Rachel felt tears begin, escalating to full on sobs. She threw herself in her mother's arm and sputtered out "There was something there, it wasn't human mom. IT wasn't human."

Still crying in her mother's arm she felt Shelby gasp. Her mother gripped tightly onto her and spoke slowly. "Rachel, I think I might have someone who can help you."

Rachel pulled herself together and leaned back. Wiping her face from the tears she asked in a broken voice, "You believe me? I thought you would think I was crazy or something and send me off."

Shelby gave her a small smile. "No Rachel, I wouldn't send you off. And I don't think you're crazy." Shelby suddenly turned to face forward, "Rachel I think it's time I tell you the whole story. Why I gave you up."

Rachel looked at her mother in confusion. "What do you mean, why you gave me up. Didn't Father and Daddy pay you to be their surrogate?"

"No. They didn't. I was already pregnant with you when I meant your fathers."

Sitting up straighter Rachel asked "Does that mean, I'm not really their daughter. I mean we never knew you was truly my father because they mixed the sperm up. At least that's what they told me. You're saying that they never gave you their sperm to begin with. "

"Yes, they adopted you. I gave you away because I was young and scared. Alone too and I wanted a good life for you and I knew I couldn't give that. So I meant with your fathers and we came up with the agreement that I would hand you over too them, when I had you."

Shocked Rachel was at a lost for words. Finally able to find her voice again she asked "Then who is my real father? Does he even know I exist?"

Shelby turned to her and met her eyes. "Your father's name is Dean Winchester."


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing Shelby getting the tea ready in the kitchen. Rachel's mind was going 100 miles per minute. Dean Winchester. That was her real father's name. Wondering what his profession was, if he had a wife and other kids. Her mind lingered on the fact she might not be an only child like she thought. Slowing down she though, what if he's not even alive.

"Here's your tea Rach." Shelby handing her a warm cup of tea. Grabbing the tea from Shelby she tucked her legs underneath her.

She held the tea in her hands, savoring the warmth. "Shelby do you have any way I could get in contact with Dean?" She slowly sipped her tea, she wanted to to drink it heartily to get the warmth, the comfort inside her but didn't want to make herself sick.

"I have a number he gave me, it was a long time ago though. I'm sure he has a different phone by now." Shelby stood up and walked toward the desk, rummaging through some drawers she finally pulled out an old worn address book. She fingered the pages before finally finding what she was looking for. She walked over and just like the cup of tea handed the ripped notebook page.

Rachel ran her fingers over the number, this was the only tie she had to finding her real father. She was going to find him, she wanted to meet the man and have a relationship. Maybe a better one than she had with Shelby. She loved her fathers, but this man. This man was her flesh and blood. She wanted to know him. She looked up at Shelby and grabbed her cell phone from her duffle bag. Running her fingers over the numbers once more she dialed.

To her amazement the phone started ringing, he stomach had butterflies, but they all too soon dissapeared when the ringing wwnt to voicemail. Ready to hang up she suddenly heard a voice " This is Dean Winchester, if you have this number you must be special. Unfortunately I'm busy at the moment, so if you want a reply in about I don't know three years, leave your message here. If it's dire need of attention call this number, he'll help you get in contact with me. Later."

Repeating the number in her head that he left, she asked Shelby for pen and paper. Writing it down, she was once again filled with hope. THIS was her last tie into gettingin touch with her father. Whoever's number this was, was her last hope. Feeling the day's events get to her, she slid the number into her pocket. She would call tomorrow, for now she was going to get some much needed rest. Without the banging or things flying around, she snuggled back in the couch and said goodnight to Shelby.

Shelby walked over and ran her head over Rachel's head in a loving manner. She then walked over to light, said goodnight quielty and flipped the light off.

Rachel pulled her blanket up to her chin and fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel stared at her phone for the fifth time that day. Glancing back and forth between it and the piece of paper she held clutched to her heart. What if this number actually helped get her into contact with her dad, what would she tell her friends, what would she tell her fathers? She was obviously going to want to meet him. She would have to leave, take time off from school.

Punching the number into her phone she put it up to her ear.

After a few rings a gruff voice was heard on the other end "Bobby."

Clearing her throat, quietly "Hello Bobby, My name is Rachel Berry. I was told I could get in hold of Dean Winchester through this number."

"What buisness do you have with Dean Winchester" said the gruff voice once more.

"Well see, it's a bit complicated. If you could just give me way to get in contact with him. I'm sure he will explain it all to you."

"Listen here girly, I don't go given personal information around unless it's extremely important. So if you don't tell me what this is all about I'm going to hang up now."

Panicing Rachel blurted out "I'm his daughter." Sighing she muttered again "I'm his daughter." Hearing silence on the other end. "Hello"

"Daughter you say? Always knew that idjit was going to land in trouble. Listen getting ahold of Dean is a miracle in itself. If you're serious I'll give you my address and you can come here and meet him. He mentioned coming up in a few days to visit last time I talked to him."

Shaking her head in acceptance she realized Bobby couldn't see her. "Yes, that sounds fine. I'll fly out there."

"Good. You say your name was Rachel Berry?"

"Yes sir."

Getting his address before they said their goodbyes she promised to call him to let him know when she was just about to board the plane.

Rachel sat on the couch for about 20 minutes after she hung up. Hearing Shelby walk through the front door she meant her gaze with a beaming smile. "I got ahold of someone, he said Dean was going to visit in a few days and he invited me over."

Matching her own smile Shelby congratulated her "That's great Rachel. You want me to go with you, I mean these are kind of strangers and maybe he might be a little more accepted in believing if I'm there."

Rachel shook her head, "No, I don't want to uproot Beth from school. Besides I feel like I should do this on my own. Also Shelby if you could keep this between us. I don't want to tell anyone yet. I just want to make sure that he accepts this first before I go telling my Fathers that I know."

Shelby agreed to keep quiet for now, she also informing Rachel that expected a phone call every other day when she got there, to make sure she was safe. Promising she would Rachel jumped up to and rushed to the computer, she had a ticket to buy.

* * *

"We are reaching our Destination, If everyone could please fasten their seat belts and remain seated." said the flight attendant.

Rachel locked her seatbelt in place and fiddled her thumbs. She was nervous, before she left Shelby had grabbed her aside and told her once she meant Dean to inform him about what had happened in her apartment the nights before. She said he could help her. Confused Rachel though, how on earth could he help her with that.

The whole flight to South Dakota she was plagued with questions, Questions on everything possible but most importantly how her Father could help with her haunted apartment. After reflecting back on the previous nights before she came to the conclusion that her apartment was in fact haunted and she was glad she got the hell out of there. Thinking once more, what did Shelby think her dad was a Ghostbuster.

Once the plane landed Rachel hurried to get her stuff and remove herself from the airport she was anxious to get into a cab and make it over to Bobby's.

Hailing herself a taxi, Rachel gave him the address Bobby had given her and knowing it was a couple hours drive made herself comfortable in the back seat and enjoyed the scenery.

After the first hour though Rachel realized that the scenery was repetitive and she soon got bored. Seeing them finally pull up to what looked like a junk yard Rachel started getting anxious once more. She watched as the taxi man drove off and looking around the junk yard she grabbed her bags and made way up to the front door.

A couple of knocks later Rachel was seated in the dusty living room nursing herself a cup of water. Bobby was a nice guy she gathered, he looked a little rough around the edges and he had a bit of an obsession in wanting to make her drink a glass of water, but he was kind and reminded her of a grandfather type figure.

He was currently in the kitchen fixing her a snack after she voiced that the airplane food look like it was left on the runway tracks.

He walked back out holding a slice of cherry pie. "This is Dean's favorite, and that fork right there. Family heirloom. Real silver."

She took the plate from him and gave her thanks, reaching for the fork she noticed Bobby relax slightly when she grabbed it. Hmm must be some family heirloom she thought and she dug into her pie.

Finishing up her last bite Rachel said "So Dean is coming in a few days?"

"Actually he called, said he's going to be here tonight at the latest. I told him he had a guest." Seeing the worried look on her face "Don't worry I didn't mention any names or who you were. But it did make him a bit curious so he probably will get here a whole lot quicker than usual."

She nodded her head. Bobby not being able to stand the tense silence asked "So Rachel, tell me about yourself."

Finally glad to have something to talk about she started going on. "Well, I'm 18. I just moved to New York, I do to NYAD it's a theater performing art school. I want to be on Broadway." she gave him a huge grin.

"Broadway huh? Dean helped make a little Broadway star. Ain't that a riot. He's going to love that!"

Giving him a weird look she asked " He is?"

Bobby quickly answered, "Oh darling I'm not making any fun of ya. I just it funny, when you meet him you would never guess that he was Broadway providing material."

Laughing it off Rachel said, "Yes, I'm a bit of a diva. You think he can handle having a kid like me?"

Bobby laughed as well "He can handle alot of things. But too be honest I think this may be his biggest challenge yet."

Bobby and her spent hours talking, the tension now gone and both of them acting like old friends. Between their stories, Bobby learned that she was once in glee club and once engaged. He gave her a weird look when she told him that, and told her he was glad that she moved to New York, said she was too young to marry and she needed to do exploring.

She learned through Bobby, that Dean never grew up in once place, he was always moving through town to town because of his dad's job. She also learned that she had an Uncle Sam and idea that she was most excited about after finding out that she did in fact have NO siblings.

Soon she noticed that it was dark. Following her eyes Bobby said "Well it shouldn't be too long now."

No sooner had he said that they both heard a low rumble in the distance. Widening her eyes she looked over to Bobby.

"Well speak of the devil."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I won't be updating until a few days from now. I have three stories in progress including this one and whole bunch of hours to put into work! SO bare with me :) I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can. For now Review and Happy reading.**

**OH btw, I'm horrible at grammar. I also don't have Beta so all mistakes are mine. So please try to ignore it as best as you can and just enjoy the story.**

**-Piper**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel could hear voices in the distance. After Bobby's exclamation of her father being there, she took one look at him and bolted upstairs. Once behind the bedroom door she let out the deep breath she was holding. Great, she hasn't even met her father yet and she's running.

Rachel put her ear to the door, she heard heavy boots and the sound of the front door being closed. Shutting her eyes she set her forehead against the coolness of the wood door. Taking big breathes in and out. When she felt that she was calm enough, she walked over to the mirror over the dresser and checked her reflection. Feeling that this was the best she was going to look due to the circumstances she patted her hair down flat and with determination walked out the door.

Of course, the moment she closed her bedroom door and started making it way down the stairs did the determination ease and now all that was left was anxiety. Slowly walking down the stairs she could hear voices from the kitchen.

"So where's this guest you were talking about."

"Boy, you just walked through the door, let me get something in you to eat first and then we'll talk about this guest. She's upstairs." Hearing the kitchen chair scrap she heard Bobby continue, "Don't you dare go bother her."

She heard another voice start, "Well we know it's a girl now."

Confused she lingered on the stairs for a bit longer. She didn't know Dean was bringing another person. Feeling annoyed she thought "Great now I don't know which one is Dean."

Finally working up what little nerve she had left she walked down the rest of the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. Standing at the doorway she was relieved that neither of the three men noticed her. Two men sat at the table while Bobby was going back and forth between the counters and the fridge. She took her time in observing the two young men.

She was taken back by how muscular both were. Studying the taller one first she noticed that he stood up a little straighter than the other and seemed to have this shyness about him. Switching her gaze to the other man she could automatically feel confidence ooze off of him. He appeared to be older than the taller one but not by much. She stared a little longer at this man more so than she did with the other one. She didn't need to ask, this one was Dean. Call it intuition or whatever but this was her father.

Bobby turned around to hand both the boys a plate of sandwiches when he spotted Rachel. Dean and Sam followed his gaze. Both stared at her confusinly. Knowing she was the guest Bobby was speaking off but not knowing why someone so young was looking for them.

Sam was the first to make a move. Standing up he offered his hand "I'm Sam, you must be the person that Bobby was talking about. It's nice to meet you."

Grabbing his hand and shaking it lighty she confirmed that her suspecion was correct. The other man had to be Dean. "I'm Rachel and yup, I'm the guest."

Noticing that Dean was still seated at the table she walked over to him and lifted up her hand. "Rachel." She said starting dead at him in the eyes.

Dean wiped his hands on his jeans before meeting her hand. "Dean. I'm sorry but do I know you? You just look so damn familar"

Rachel let go of his hand quickly. Swinging it side to side she muttered, "Yes I think you may have known my mother when you were younger. Shelby Corcoran."

Nodding his head in agreement "Yeah I knew her. Lima, Ohio. I just turned 15. How she doing?"

"Fine. She uh lives in New York now."

"Wow, I told her she was going places. Your mom had the most incredible voices."

She nodded her head.

Dean opened his mouth as if too say something before closing it. Opening it again he asked "If you don't mind me asking, What's this all about?"

"Maybe you should sit down." Rachel said but then blushed in embarassemnt when she that Dean was in fact seating down. "Maybe I should sit down." Rachel reached back and pulled the seat up to her.

Sitting down she shoved her hands underneath her thighs. Bitting her lip, she looked up at Dean.

"Uhh." Rachel started but stopped. She didn't know what to say, how to begin.

She felt Sam walk up from behind and sit down next to her. She met his gaze and he gave her a soft encouranging smile.

Rachel found herself smiling back, whoever this Sam was, she didn't know but he made her feel comfortable.

Starting once more "Look, I don't know what to say so I'm going to just say it. My name is Rachel Berry, I was born December 18, 1994. Nine months after you left."

Rachel kept her head down. She didn't know if he had made the connection yet, not like she didn't give a huge hint at the end. She heard Sam gasp and realized that he had figured it out. Worried that she didn't hear anything from Dean she lifted her head up. She was met with the look of utter shock.

Terrified she jumped up from her chair "I'm sorry, this was a mistake. I'll just go." Making her way towards the stairs she was stopped by a soft "Stop."

She turned around and found Dean had stood up from his chair. He stood there for a second, just observing her. Looking at her from head to toe. He waved his arm at her and said "Are you saying, that Shelby was pregnant when I left?"

Not trusting her voice Rachel nodded.

"1994, that would make you what 18?"

She nodded again.

Dean took a step closer to her with a stern look he asked " Are you here to tell me that I'm your father? That at 15 I got some girl pregnant, left her to raise a kid on her own."

Before she knew what she was saying Rachel blurted out "She didn't raise me. I was adopted"

She gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. She didn't mean to say it like that. She wanted to sit down and talk about his not shout it out in the kitchen with Bobby and Sam as an audience.

Dean rubbed his hands on his face. "Adopted?"

Once again she nodded. She was just going to keep quiet from now on, she didn't want to blurt anything else out.

Dean flopped down on the kitchen chair. Sam sensing the tension that was rising in the air voiced "Well I guess that makes you my neice then."

Rachel looked over to him and smiled, "Yeah I guess so." She looked over to Dean and took a few steps forward. "Look, I don't want anything from you. I just wanted to get to know you that's all. If it makes you feel better I just found this out a few days ago myself."

Dean gruffed out "Yeah makes it a whole lot better."

Not liking his sudden change in voice Rachel got angry, "You think this is easy on me! First I get terroized by a ghost for half the night only to show up on my mother's doorstep. The same mother who put me up for adoption mind you, to late find out that my two dads who raised me. Neither was my father! By some miracle I'm able to find you from an old phone number and get this chance too meet you and instead of being just a little bit welcoming, you act as if some burden that you have to carry. Well to inform you just like you pointed out I'm 18. An adult I don't need any help from you!" Gasping for air she was met with silence.

Looking around she saw Dean, Sam and Bobby all staring at her in amazement. She was a little thing but boy did she have a strong voice.

Just like Dean she rubbed her face with her hands. Once again she turned around to face the stairs when she was stopped.

"Ghost?"

Hearing that it was Sam that spoke she sighed "Yeah ghost, thats one of the reasons my mom even told me about Dean. She said he could help me."

Sam and Dean both looked at Bobby. Throwing his hands up in defense he said "Don't look at me, she never mentioned anything bout ghost."

Dean let out a huge breath, "Your mother was right, we can help you. I don't know about this whole daughter thing. I'm not saying I believe you, but I'm gonna help you."

Satisfied she answered "That's fine, it's my apartment."

Nodding, Dean said "Let me finish this sandwich and we'll make our way over there."

Giving him a confused look, "Now? But we haven't even gotten plane tickets yet?"

"Plane? Oh no we don't fly we drive."

Rachel eyes grew wide. Drive? "Drive?" she voiced outloud, "All the way to New York?"

Dean stopped the chewing, "New York huh, well in that case. Let me finish this sandwich, some beers and throw in a nap. The we will head out."


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel didn't know much about cars, but when she laid eyes on her dad's Imapala she couldn't help but appreciate the car. The car was really a thing of beauty, black shiny paint and she could see her reflection in the chrome.

"She's a beaut isn't she?" Dean said from behind Rachel, startling her for a split second.

Turning around she gave Dean a huge smile and nodded her head in agreement.

Dean gestured towards her bag, "You want me to throw that in the back? It'll give you more room in the back seat." Rachel agreed and watched her Dad pick her bag up and toss it in the trunk.

She opened up the back door and slid into the seat. Rachel was glad that she was small in size, it made the backseat of the impala seem endless. Maybe this trip to New York wouldn't be so bad. If you didn't count that she was going to be stuck in the car with her Dad and Uncle she just met for 1, 527 something miles. Bracing herself she repeated in her head she could do this.

She was broken from her train of thought by two door slams, indicating that Sam and Dean had made their way into the car. Sam looked over his shoulder and gave her a soft smile before muttering a "Good Morning"

Dean didn't look over his shoulder but she did catch him watching her through the the rear view mirror, she gave him a little wave and she almost laughed out loud when he blushed realizing he was caught.

Before she knew it they were on the road, she reached into her coat pocket and grabbed her ipod. Shuffling through her endless amount of songs she finally settled on ACDC's Highway to Hell. She decided it was a good road trip song and she rarely ever found herself listening to it unless she knew she had a long journey. Not being able to help herself she begin to sing quietly to herself. Closing her eyes she lost herself in the music. Finishing the last note she opened her eyes to notice both her Dad and Uncle staring wide eye at her.

Blushing she paused her ipod before the next song could start and gently removed her headphones.

"Hi." she said.

Dean was going back and forth between staring at her in amazement to looking at the road. Sam was the first to speak. "R-Rachel you have the most amazing voice!"

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she thanked him.

Looking into the rear view mirror to meet her dad's eyes he had a smile on his face, "Guess you got your mother's talent."

Returning his smile she put her headphones on and went back to her music.

The next couple of hours Dean didn't put his radio on, instead he listened to his daughter sing her heart out in the backseat. He couldn't help but think maybe this is what his life was missing.

* * *

Pulling up to a dinner, all three raced out of the car, stretching their legs. It had been 5 hours since they left Bobby's and all of them were already restless from being stuck in the car. Not being able to ignore it any longer Dean voiced that he was starving and he needed food in him pronto. Making his way up to the dinner he held the door open for his brother and daughter.

Rachel sat down and watched as her uncle slid into the booth across of her. Expecting her father to sit next to him she was pleasantly suprised when he sat down next to her. The awkardness was still there but it wasn't bad when they first met.

Once all of them had placed their orders, Dean turned in his seat to face his daughter.

"You said something about going to a presitigious school, you get in using that voice of yours."

Happy that he father seemed to be making a interest in her she replied right away. "Yeah NYAD, they only accept a few applicants a sememster. I was accepted in. It wasn't easy though, I choked at my auditions. Fortunately I was giving a second chance."

"Well it's good you didn't give up. You got Winchester blood in your veins and we're not known for giving up."

"You consider me a Winchester?" whispered Rachel suddenly finding her jeans to be quite interesting.

Dean cleared his throat and said "Well yeah, you're my kid."

They didn't finish their conversation as it was then that the food arrived. Settling into a comfortable silence. They ate their food and took their time doing so. Wanting just a bit more time before hitting the road.

6 Hours later, Rachel was shaken awake by her Uncle. "Hey Rach, we've pulled into a motel. We're going to just get one room? Is that okay with you or do you want your own?"

Still half asleep she waved off her Uncle. Assuming that was a yes Sam went to book a room. Rachel fell asleep once again, she was aware that someone was carrying but to sleepy to bother to ask who. She snuggled further into the chest of the person. Breathing in, she took note of the smell, she could make out what she thought was gunpowder and coffee. She didn't expect those two smells to ever go together, but it comforted her and Rachel was dead too the world once more as her father tucked her into the bed furthest from the door.

Rachel burrowed herself into the sheets and pillow. Judging by the birds that were chirpping, it was morning. She suddenly bolted up confused onto how she made it to a bed. Observing around she saw her Uncle passed out on the couch and her dad sleeping soundly on the bed next to her. One of them must of carried me in she thought to herself.

She quietly got out of bed and sighed in relief when she noticed her bag. Grabbing some clothes she walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Trying her hardest to keep quiet she turned around and grimaced at the bathroom. It was disgusting, but she needed a shower so she mustered up her courage and got into the grimed filled shower.

Usually she would pratice her notes in the shower but not wanting to wake up the two in the next room she settled for humming quietly to herself. Once she was done she dried off, dressed and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Satisfied with her apperance she made her way out her. Cleaned and with a big smile on her face she was ready for another day.


	7. AN

A/N : Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the delay in between chapters. My dad just had surgery on April 4th and everything has been so hectic that I haven't had the time to write. Between work, visiting him and talking care of things at my parent's house I haven't even been able to think let alone write. But things are finally calming down so there should be upcoming chapters soon within the next few days. Once more, sooo sorry to keep you guys waiting

xoxox  
-Piper


End file.
